400 Drables and Prompts
by Cliche KH Fan
Summary: I'm going to be using writing prompts to practice my craft, with only two rules. 1 - Everything must be related to Kingdom Hearts. 2 - Finish. AU


The prompt used for this was, "While at the beach you decide to write a mesage in a bottle. What would it say? Who would you like to find it?"

The paper of her notebook felt rough and heavy in her hand. It was mocking her with it's clean straight lines. "Starts with an S," That's what he had said to her.

There was only a single line written on her letter.

 _Thinking of you._

Kairi felt a great sense of guilt about a boy. She had forgotten what he looked like, and even his name, but yesterday she had remembered his voice when walking home from school with selphie. No, she had heard it in her heart. She was determined to write him a letter, so they could find each other.

kairi fell back into the corse warm sand gripping it as it fell through her fingers, becoming empty. She relaxed, sinking into the beach and basking in the rays of the sun letting them fill her with warmth.

Kairi enjoyed the beach. she like the feeling of the cold salty tide rolling across her skin as she laid half in wet and dry sand as it got in between her toes and her fingers, and she would stare up at they sky watching the sparse wispy clouds moving lazily across the vast expanse of open blue sky.

She let herself lay there distracted from her letter. They used to spend all their time together, her, Riku, and the boy she couldn't remember. It seemed now that when she looked at the sky that it made her feel like something was missing.

She pulled herself up from the sand, tucking her legs beneath her, and she pulled out her pencil writing a line on her letter.

 _I pray for my sorrow to pass._

Kairi shook her head and sprang toward the pier where she kept her rowboat, sand spraying from her feet. She put her notebook and pencils in the boat under one of the seats to keep them dry and began rowing toward the play island. This was the first time she had visited since Riku and the other boy had left.

She could taste the salt of the water in the air. It felt cold, and she wished she still hand the warmth of the sand to wrap around herself like a blanket. The boat, however, felt lighter than she remembered as she rowed against the water.

kairi landed ashore on the play island. It was quiet. There was little sound beside the tide rolling in and out. She missed the laughter of her friends. Her only companions were a couple of seagulls.

Kairi looked down and noticed a seashell lying on the shore of the island. She bent over to pick it up, following the ridges with her fingers. Kairi remembered collecting many shells just like this one to make necklaces for her and her friends. The necklaces were suppose to protect them while they journeyed to different worlds. It was riku that first suggested they travel to different worlds after hearing that kairi was from a world different from their own.

Kairi added another line to her letter

 _One day, I'll find you. No matter where you are._

Kairi began to explore the island. It was smaller than she remembered.

"Everything is so different now," She thought.

She found the papou tree where she had sat with her friends watching the sunset and planning their great adventures. Selphie had always said that if you shared a popou fruit with someone you really cared for that your destinies would become intertwined.

She took one of the star shaped fruits in her hand feeling the soft smooth skin. Her stomach growled in anticipation as she had forgotten to eat breakfast this morning. Kairi took a bite of the soft flesh and felt tart citrus and sweetness mix in her mouth.

The sweet smell reminded her of Riku and the other boy. She had once heard them arguing about who would get to share a paopu fruit with her.

Her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. Kairi had never told them about that.

"Now it seems I'm the one who has lost both of them." Kairi thought, "I hope that they're not alone. That somehow, wherever they are, that they've found each other, and someday, I'm going to find them too."

She felt a strong sense in her heart that she would see her friends again. Kairi took out her notebook and added the last line to her letter.

 _There are many worlds, but they share the same sky. Our destinies are intertwined._

She took a look at her letter and frowned.

"This doesn't feel right," She though.

Kairi stood up from the popu tree that bent sideways, she had been using as a seat. She saw one place on the island that she hadn't explored. there was a large crack in a wall of rock near the center of the island. It was next to a small waterfall barely taller than she now stood.

She made her way to the small cave, afraid she wouldn't fit, but she managed and it opened up as she got further in. There were drawings carved into the rock on the wall and she bent over to look at one with two faces and a star.

Then, suddenly it came to her. She remembered his name. Sora.

She ran to the treehouse and started writing with new purpose in her note book crossing out lines and writing them again. Kairi spent hours revising her letter in the hot damp treehouse. finally she looked at her finished copy, rewritten multiple times to ensure the writing was legible.

 _Thinking of you, wherever you are._

 _We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

 _Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

 _And who knows:_

 _starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

 _or maybe it has already begun._

 _There are many worlds, but they share the same sky —_

 _one sky, one destiny._

 _-Kairi_

Her wrists ached and she was covered in sweat, but she smilled with purpose.

She said, "When you're in your darkest place, my letter will find you, and it will guide your heart back to mine."


End file.
